Accro-loup
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: One shot Sterek : Stiles trouve un carton arrivé par erreur chez lui, contenant des fleurs qui semblent énormement attiré les loups-garous...


**Titre :** Accro-loup

**Genre :** Romance/Humour

**Couple :** Stiles x Derek

**Note : Cela se passe au début de la saison 2**

**Note deux :** J'ai commencé ce one shot il y a un an mais je ne l'ai jamais fini. Mais à force que Swato et lasurvolte (ma sœur) insistent j'ai fini par la terminer.

**Note trois :** Je suis désolée si Derek parait OOC _ .

Ce jour là, la famille Argent avait un plan formidable pour se débarrasser de tous ces maudits loups garous. Sans respecter le code.

S'il y avait une fleur qui repoussait les loups et qui pouvait également leur faire du mal, il y avait aussi l'inverse. Une fleur qui les attirait comme des lapins dans un piège.

Ce jour là, le grand père qui avait annoncé son arrivée future fit une erreur de livraison. Et au lieu que ce soit les Argent qui reçoivent le colis, ce fut… Les Stilinski qui eurent le droit à un carton rempli de fleurs.

Stiles, qui ce jour là était rentré plus tôt que son père, attrapa le carton et l'observa. Allant dans sa chambre, il en vérifia son contenu, et quand il vit les fleurs, il les trouva vraiment superbes. On aurait dit une sorte de rose, mais en plus bleu, et avec beaucoup plus d'odeur. Il se demanda pourquoi son père avait pu commander ça, et ne pensa pas à vérifier s'il n'y avait pas en réalité, une erreur de destinataire, il se contenta de trouver ça cool et de décider qu'il les utiliserait pour lui tout seul.

Stiles en mit une dans un coin, pour l'offrir plus tard à Lydia.

Il en mit un pétale dans son porte monnaie, en porte bonheur, même chose pour son sac à dos, il ne croyait pas vraiment à ce genre de chose, mais l'adolescent trouvait ça marrant quand même.

Il décida même d'en mettre un peu partout dans sa chambre, histoire que ça sente bon.

Et, il se fit même une petite folie : L'humain alla en mettre dans son bain, histoire que sa baignoire, devienne un petit bain de luxe. Il se renseignerait sur la fleur et sa provenance plus tard, pour l'instant, il trouvait tout cela, juste amusant.

Stiles était content de lui aujourd'hui. Ca faisait du bien de se sentir aussi heureux avec tous les évènements qui étaient survenus dernièrement. Entre l'apparition des loups garous et des chasseurs, et de l'Alpha oncle de Derek Hale qui avait osé s'attaquer à Lydia, il était toujours agréable de pouvoir se procurer un peu de plaisir dans tout ce bazar stressant.

Parce que c'est dur d'être un Stiles Stilinski : On aide les loups garous, on aide les humains aussi, et on tente de garder son sang froid, quand on est du genre hyperactif et extra-sensible. C'était vraiment difficile.

Ce pourquoi, quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin pour aller au lycée, il eut l'impression que cette fois, cette journée allait être meilleure que toutes les autres.

Tout frais, il fut content de voir son meilleur ami, qui ces jours ci pensait encore plus à Allison qu'à l'accoutumé. Il y avait de quoi : Scott sortait avec et n'avait plus rien à lui cacher, en fait, c'était plutôt eux qui se cachaient d'ailleurs.

Mais aujourd'hui encore, fut un jour différent. Au lieu de parler d'Allison, etc, le jeune loup-garou observa Stiles, et se rapprocha tout près de lui :

- …. Tu sens bon.

- Ah, merci. Je suis content d'avoir enfin quelqu'un attiré par moi, même si c'est mon meilleur ami et qu'il est déjà accro à une autre.

Stiles se demandait quand même ce qui arrivait à son meilleur ami qui essayait de retenir ses pulsions de se coller un peu plus à l'humain. Quelque chose en l'hyperactif, l'attirait, et c'était son odeur. Ca sentait tellement bon. Il avait vraiment envie de le serrer bien fort dans ses bras.

Par chance, la sonnerie vint à retentir, et réveilla Scott de son espèce de transe, il se rendit compte de la position dans lequel il était, et se dépêcha de rentrer en cours.

Mais pendant tout le cours, le loup se sentait mal, et avait vraiment, mais alors, vraiment envie d'être vers Stiles et de se coller à lui, et aussi…de le lécher. Cela l'intriguait et l'inquiétait à la fois. Il fallait vraiment qu'il en parle à son meilleur ami, enfin, s'il ne perdait pas le contrôle dès l'instant où il serait trop près de lui.

Entre deux cours, Scott alla voir Stiles, et tenta de lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait :

- C'est bizarre, c'est comme si ton odeur m'attirait vraiment. Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé.

L'humain, qui n'était pas bête, réfléchit quelque instants et revit le carton des fleurs et compris :

- Je crois savoir pourquoi. Tu peux venir chez moi après les cours ?

- J'ai promis à Allison de la voir.

Comme d'habitude, ou presque.

- Bon, je t'enverrais un sms, pour t'expliquer, si c'est ce à quoi je pense, d'accord ? Maintenant, tu peux me lâcher, parce que là tout le monde nous regarde, et bien que se serait vraiment sympa si j'étais aussi aimé que Danny, je doute que tu veuilles que les gens te regardent en se disant que tu es de l'autre bord.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Scott s'était mis à câliner Stiles. Il s'enleva bien vite, et décida de se dépêcher de retourner en cours. Cela amusait en un sens son meilleur ami, et à la fois l'inquiétait réellement. Quoique, il pourrait s'en servir pour attirer tous les loups-garous du monde et ainsi ils pourraient tous les dominer et il deviendrait le roi des loups-garous en restant humain et…

Ah c'est vrai il était en plein milieu du cours et il valait mieux qu'il reste concentré plutôt que de partir dans des délires… Mais il repartit dans ses pensées, au lieu de suivre ce que disais le professeur de mathématiques.

Comment avait-il obtenu ces fleurs ? Qui les lui avait envoyés ? Il fallait qu'il vérifie en rentrant, pour être sûr que ce n'était pas une erreur.

Stiles était redescendu sur terre, c'était déjà pas mal. Restait maintenant à faire en sorte de mettre au courant son ami, et de l'éloigner de lui, parce que comment dire… C'était un peu bizarre

Les cours se finirent, après une longue journée, et l'humain était tout trépignant d'impatience à l'idée du fait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir découvrir, mais d'où provenait donc ses fleurs ? Peut-être d'une admiratrice secrète.

Il rentra dans sa Jeep après avoir décollé Scott de lui, parce qu'il s'était encore accroché et s'en alla sur les routes. Quand il revint chez lui, il constata qu'il avait jeté le carton où se trouvaient les fleurs, et au comble de la malchance vit que le carton était parti à la décharge. Bon et bien ce n'était pas une bonne chose vu qu'il ne saurait pas d'où ça venait, mais il lui restait toujours une solution.

Cette solution se nommait Derek Hale, et était celui qui connaissait le plus de chose sur les loups-garous dans toutes ses fréquentations, si on ne comptait pas son oncle comme une fréquentation mais plus comme un ennemi, et de même pour les chasseurs.

Un peu bête mais trop intelligent qu'il était, Stiles oublia alors que Derek était un loup-garou, et ne s'en rappela qu'à l'instant où il se frotta à lui sans raison aucune, mis à part celle de la bonne odeur du jeune homme.

Comme il était plus fort que les autres loups, encore plus maintenant qu'il était l'alpha, il recula et fixa Stiles :

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

Vu l'air méchant du brun aux yeux bleus, l'autre s'empressa de lui expliquer…. Qu'il ne savait pas. Sans savoir pourquoi, l'humain mentait, peut-être pour s'amuser de voir ce type grognon tout bougon, se coller à lui, ça pouvait être marrant.

Et Derek de son côté ne cessait d'être attirer par lui, tous ses hormones lui insufflait de se coller à lui et il était vraiment dur d'y résister, pourtant il se devait de le faire, pour gagner sa dignité de grand méchant loup.

Oui c'est ça il allait tenir.

Et Stiles se mit à moitié à rire, quand le loup se colla à lui. Il s'empêcha de rire réellement parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se faire trancher le cou à coup de dents, et il le regarda. Il se sentit bien aussi, pour une raison qui lui échappait, il avait envie de remercier les fleurs, parce que le brun n'était pas si mal contre lui. C'était un homme tellement musclé que sa peau était confortable, et qu'on aurait presque aimé s'en servir comme oreiller. Alors que l'adolescent se reposa à moitié sur lui, Derek le repoussa brutalement et recula de quelques pas.

- T'es sûr que tu ne sais pas ?

- Bien sûr, sinon je ne viendrais pas là pour prendre des renseignements sur ce phénomène étrange.

D'accord, il mentait, il savait que c'est parce qu'il s'était baigné dans de l'eau pleine de fleurs accro-loup (c'était le nouveau nom qu'il venait de donner aux plantes), et qu'il s'en était frotté de partout. Et puis Stiles comprenait pourquoi les loups-garous se sentaient attirés par ça, c'est vrai que l'odeur était super bien.

Derek soupira, et se mit à chercher qu'est ce que ça pouvait être :

- Tu as obtenu un objet bizarre ces derniers temps ?

Derek était perspicace, car cela se rapprochait à l'herbe accro-loup, qui en un sens quand on y pensait bien pouvait faire penser à l'herbe à chats.

- Huuuum non….

Pourquoi Stiles s'enfonçait dans le mensonge ? Pourquoi continuait-il à nier la vérité, que s'il avait reçu un carton complet de fleurs bleues très bizarres ?

A ce moment là l'humain se rendit compte que quelque chose était bizarre. Il mentait, non ? Alors comment ce faisait-il que Derek ne le sentais pas ? C'était pas son boulot de loup-garou normalement ?

Peut-être que la fleur brouillait tous les sens en fait… Et si les personnes qui avaient voulu ses fleurs, les avaient commandés juste pour pouvoir se débarrasser des loups-garous en brouillant leurs sens, en les rendant accrocs, pour mieux les achever ? C'était un plan machiavélique digne….De la famille d'Allison.

Tout s'éclaira.

Mais pour le moment, il avait un autre problème dans les bras. Et c'était littéralement le cas, car Derek était retourné contre lui. Dur de résister dis-donc. Stiles allait devoir frotter beaucoup pour que l'odeur s'enlève et qu'il n'y en ait plus.

Seulement, quelque chose l'embêtait : Pourquoi quand il pensait à ça, il voulait plutôt faire l'inverse, en restant trempé de cette odeur qui faisait tomber les loups comme des mouches sur lui ?

- Derek… Tu as recommencé.

- J'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que tout.

- Je m'en doute, Scott à fait pareil.

- Donc ça touche vraiment les loups-garous.

- Oui.

Derek s'enleva, encore une fois il se força. Mais plus il restait avec le jeune garçon plus il avait envie de faire plus. D'aller plus loin, à l'instar de Scott il voulait le toucher de partout et plus encore. C'était déroutant, dérangeant, et quand sans le vouloir, il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Stiles à cause de cette odeur persistante, il se retira et le repoussa avec une certaine violence.

L'humain manqua de tomber par terre et sentit que son cœur venait de battre un battement. Il l'avait embrassé. Comme ce que l'on fait à quelqu'un qu'on aime. Qu'on aime. Il se répéta ses mots dans sa tête, alors que Derek lui fit :

- Rentre chez toi, je vais réfléchir à la solution, et ça serait mieux que tu ne sois pas dans mes pattes.

Stiles comprit les raisons de ça, et s'en alla dans sa Jeep pour retourner chez lui. Et il décida, que tout de même il devait arranger les problèmes. Il ne supporterait pas encore que Scott se colla à lui comme à un koala. Il fallait résoudre les ennuis, quitte à perdre la possibilité de baisers de Derek….Attends, à quoi il pensait là ?

Il secoua la tête comme on le fait quand on veut vider sa tête et alla se laver, mais cette fois en n'ayant pas la fleur bleue. Il s'en débarrassa d'ailleurs de toutes celle qu'il avait eut, juste avant de prendre son bain, puis il aspergea partout sa chambre d'une autre odeur.

Demain, tout serait fini, les folies avec les fleurs accro-garou ou accro-loup, ça ne continuerait pas.

Le lendemain, en effet, Scott fut surpris de constater que son meilleur ami avait réglé le problème aussi vite, et fut aussi rassuré de ne pas avoir à se coller à lui.

Mais Stiles semblait triste. Peut-être parce qu'il ne verrait plus Derek collé à lui. Et en effet, quand il le revit à la fin des cours pour lui dire que c'était bien, tous les problèmes étaient partis d'eux même, l'alpha était « content » et ne se colla pas à lui.

Il repartit donc tout penaud, et une pensée le traversa : « Alors il ne m'aimait pas ».

Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de penser, il comprit quelque chose d'essentiel. Et si en fait… non ce n'était pas possible, quoique. Oui peut-être bien qu'il aimait Derek. Il savait qu'il avait l'air un peu con de s'en rendre compte comme ça, mais pourtant c'était vrai, tout son cœur brûlait de lui dire, et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était que le loup se colle à lui avec passion.

Mais c'était l'odeur de la fleur que Derek aimait, pas celle de Stiles. Pourquoi elle, pourquoi pas lui ?

Pourtant, Stiles en voulait, et puis il n'était jamais sûr que Derek ne l'aimait pas comme lui l'aimait.

Et il fallait toujours essayer ! Pour preuve il avait déjà demandé à Danny s'il le trouvait attirant, donc pourquoi pas un loup-garou prêt à vous écorcher la tête au moindre instant, hein ? Ben oui, quelle bonne idée !

- Derek, tu me trouves attirant ?

Voilà la question était posée. Derek le regarda, fronça les sourcils et fit :

- Non, il n'y a plus l'odeur étrange.

- Je te parle pas de ça, je te parle dans la vraie vie, je suis attirant pour toi ?

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

Sûrement que l'alpha sentait à quel point Stiles se sentait amoureux, si l'on pouvait dire ça. Dans tous les cas, il voulait lui sauter dessus et sentir ses muscles confortables….Et ressentir de nouveau ses lèvres. C'était si bien.

- Ben, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Le loup garou mis du temps à répondre, comme pour faire languir l'humain.

Mais celui-ci était déjà persuadé que la réponse serait non et que sûrement il devrait déguerpir avant de se faire bouffer par un alpha en colère par des questions bêtes.

- Oui.

Et voilà, maintenant il allait devoir partir parce que Derek ne l'aimait pas, et que….

- Hein ?

- T'es sourd ? J'ai dit oui.

Ce n'était pas possible, parce que Derek Hale qui aime quelqu'un c'est juste… Et puis il n'avait jamais montré aucun signe d'affection sauf…Sauf ses fois là, c'est vrai, mais bon quand même ça ne suffisait pas !

A moins qu'il soit encore sous l'emprise de la fleur. Peut-être qu'en fait c'était ça. Non, même sûrement.

Stiles n'arrivait pas à réagir posément, ou à faire quelque chose de raisonnable, il restait bloqué à se ressasser tout ça en tête et à en faire de la bouillie, des équations, un labyrinthe, qui au final ne donnait rien d'autre que « oui ».

Oui, Derek l'aimait.

- T'es sûr ?

Demanda l'humain bêtement, sur le coup. Ce fut la seule qu'il avait pu sortir.

Et comme pour lui donner confirmation, Derek le serra contre lui, en lui donnant un baiser, que cette fois il ne rejeta pas.

Fin.


End file.
